Falling Apart
by ShiShazaar
Summary: The Yogscast have been living well in the land of Tekkit. Even the worst of enemies have not made trouble. This all changes when Rythian and Zoey go underground in order to summon a strange creature. Though something goes wrong and the creature ends up in the Nether, and finds a way back into the world.
1. Prologue

There was silence underground. Two figures were in a sizable cave near Blackrock Hold, so low down that bedrock was the floor. The figures were positioned at either side of a portal, much like a Ender Portal. Except this portal was more of a circle shape. There was four Nether Portals, one at each side of the central portal. None of them were lit though. One figure gazed straight at the other.

"Zoey. I must warn you about this. Once all the four portals are lit then something will form in this portal." He said, looking in the central portal. Zoey nodded.

"I do not want you to be within one foot of whatever forms." The shadow said. Zoey pulled a Flint and steel out of her pocket and held it tightly.

"Do I light them, Rythian?" Zoey asked, rather shakily. Rythain nodded. The female lit the portal behind her and walked to the leftmost one, then the rightmost one, lighting them both. She tossed the Flint and steel to Rythian and he lit the one behind himself, and the purple lights hit the central portal.

A glistening light came from the portal, blinding the two. It faded though, revealing a white glow in the portal. It was still for At least 30 seconds, no one daring to speak, but then a completely white hand reached out of the portal, as if it was trying to grasp something. Soon the hand became an arm, reaching upwards shakily. Rythain looked Zoey in the eyes reassuringly, as the red haired apprentice had fear in her own. Then the hand reached and grabbed the edge of the portal, pressing down on it. It grabbed the side closest to Zoey and a head was forming in the portal. Soon an upper body was in the white, trying to get out. One leg went over the ledge, and then, just before the other could an arrow shot the figure in the back, coming from Rythian. The figure then turned, screaming at the attacker.

"ZOEY! NOW!" Rythian called, and Zoey nodded. She reached out and grabbed the creature by the shoulders, holding it in place. Rythian stared at it for a few seconds, but then broke down, clutching his head. Zoey was losing her grip as the creature struggled and she knew what to do. She pulled it out of the portal then threw it at a Nether portal. When It went through the portal went white, then smashed. The obsidian and everything. The light in the central portal was gone as well.

Zoey put out all other portals quickly and ran to Rythian. The male was still clutching his head, whimpering loudly. Zoey sat down next to him, trying to calm him down by rubbing her hand on his back. Soon the pain stopped and he was breathing deeply.

"Wh... What did you see?" Zoey asked, looking at him. Rythian looked back at her, as if searching for an answer.

"There was many flashes, all white. Then my head began to hurt. I believe he has a barrier which I could not break through." Rythian stuttered, gulping after.

"How about you have a rest?" Zoey helped Rythian to his feet, and her friend nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

The woods were almost silent, now that the mobs that stalked through the night were dead. Well, except the Creepers and Spiders. There were none around the clearing in the forest that held a male, who was in a bed, just waking up. There was another bed next to him, though it was empty.

"Mmm... Toby?" The person asked, raising his head and looking at the other bed. He then scanned the clearing from inside the tent. There was no one. The person got out of bed, wiping his eyes. He quickly pulled a light green top off the table beside him and slipped it on. It had a strange symbol on it, a darker shade of green. It was like a swirl, but at one point it went upwards. He did have his trousers on as well, because thanks to the tent being wide open he had to incase anyone saw him when he got out of bed. The person left, in search for Toby.

In the woods was Toby, chopping down some trees. Everything was quiet, except from him hitting the wood. It made him feel as if he was being too loud. He did have a plenty of wood, and he decided to go back. It seemed like quite a long walk to where he was now, but he was chopping trees on the way. That would have made it seem longer. But, just as he was turning around he heard a voice.

"Hello Toby" Part of it he knew he had heard before, but the voice had a shadow. A deep, intimidating part to it. It was as if two people were talking at the same time. He dropped his iron axe, it hitting the ground down at his feet, and then he turned. There, just in front of him, was Duncan. It was easy to tell, even though Toby had not seen Duncan that many times. There was something odd about him, though. His eyes were not visible, only a white light coming out of the socket. And there seemed to be a faint, white glow coming from his body.

"Duncan?" Toby stuttered, not taking his eyes away from the face of Duncan. Well, until Duncan drew something from behind his back. It was a weapon. A bright red, letting out a strong glow of yellow. Toby had heard it somewhere, and knew it was called a Red Katar. Though, from looking at Duncans hand, he noticed a few rings on it. Duncan reached his hand forword, slightly tilted downwards, and then one of the rings began to glow. It had a red gem on it, and an orb of fire shot from it, hitting Toby on the leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Toby exclaimed, screaming on impact. The flames went away though, and his whole trouser leg had been burnt off. There was a burn area on his leg, not too bad though. Now Toby used common sense and spinted away, only able to use his second leg occasionally. Every few metres he manage to scream 'Martyn', but there was no reply. The good thing was that he could not hear Duncan chasing him.

The person sat in the clearing. He had given up search for Toby a while ago, and was fiddling with twigs which lay on the unlit fire pit. He then heard a familiar voice scream his name, and instantly he got up. Toby sprung into the clearing, falling into the persons arms.

"Martyn... Duncan... Fire..." Toby puffed. Martyn had picked him up and sat him on a bed, checking his wound quickly.

"Martyn! Duncan... He attacked... With fire... And... I ran..." Toby stuttered, still taking breaths between words. Martyn was listening to what Toby was saying, but also was trying to heal the wound. He searched the back pack, which he kept under his bed, and he found a small bottle. It was filled with a bright pink liquid.

"Toby, this will sting, but It will help." Martyn reassured his friend, taking the cork off the bottle. Toby looked at what Martyn was doing, now silent. Then he poured the pink liquid on his patients wound. Toby began pulling up the bed sheets, clenching his teeth tightly, though he slowly calmed down. Martyn was looking worriedly at his friend, but seemed relieved when he had calmed down.

"Tell me what happened" Martyn said sternly.

Toby explained what had happened, quite quickly, but Martyn picked up every word. He seemed to get more concerned with every word that he heard, and once Toby finished Martyn got onto the bed next to him.

"... And you are sure this was Duncan?" Martyn said, looking at his friend, who nodded. Martyn took a moment to thing, before replying.

"Well, I suggest we go and tell Lewis and Si-"

"Why do you run, Toby?" A voice interrupted. The two scanned the clearing, just to see Duncan standing there, staring at them. He was clutching the Katar tightly. There was also a small trickle of blood coming from his lip, which was burst.

Martyn immediately leapt up, grabbing the sword closest to him, which was an emerald one, and he held it tightly.

"Duncan! Why did you hurt Toby?!" Martyn questioned, and it was obvious he was nervous. A smile came to his opponents face. Duncan sped forward, extremely fast, then grabbed Martyn by the shirt neck. He shoved the lapis lover down onto the ground and placed his foot on his chest. Duncan shoved Toby to the side, not moving his foot.

"Duncan! Get off me... Or... Or I will tell Simon and Lewis!" Martyn screeched, shaking side to side. He had dropped his sword somewhere, and he could not see it, so could not do much to fight back.

"There is no point in telling Simon and Lewis. Would they believe you? I've been in the Yogscast for ages, and you just got their trust." Duncan said sharply.

Duncan picked up a rock in his other hand, leant down, and then swiftly knocked Martyn on the head, making his struggling stop.


	3. Chapter 2

Lewis slowly opened his eyes, the world forming around him. The first thing he noticed was that he was on something cold, and he knew he had fallen asleep at work. He had gotten no sleep recently, and last night he must have just passed out. He couldn't help it though. He had the option to go to bed and sleep, but...

Four days ago he had woken up to a small gurgling noise, and he knew it wasn't Simon, so out of curiosity he went to investigate. It was coming from the old tunnel system, in which they had mined in when they first came to the Tekkit land. He followed that, and heard it get louder as he went towards where they had put the Nether Portal, underneath Sips Co. There was a very bright light, and it blinded him, and he was desperate to run, but he could not move. It might have been fear, or maybe he was too curious. But he stood still for about 30 seconds, and then the light dimmed. There, on the floor was the body of Duncan. He was facing the portal, so Lewis could not see his face, but he did see blood seeping from a huge gash on the back of his neck.

"Duncan!" He had exclaimed, running at his friend. He picked up up quickly, but then there was a sharp pain in his leg. Duncan was clawing at the side of his leg, and he instantly dropped the blonde. He raised up, and then was when Lewis saw that he was not facing Duncan, but some strange demon instead. It had glowing, white eyes, and a small white glow came off of him.

That was all Lewis could remember. After that he found himself in a bed, Simon at his side. The dwarf had claimed that he found Lewis just in front of Honeydew Inc., and that he looked as if he had been attacked by a zombie. Lewis didn't tell Simon. He did spend all the time he could in Honeydew Inc., back against a wall. He didn't dare go into the darkness, and tried not to sleep.

Lewis was relieved that he was still alive after dozing off in the factory. He couldn't help but worry that if the monster had ran off, and was hurting someone else. Surely he would be the one to blame, for letting the monster escape in the first place.

"Maybe a walk in the woods will help..." He muttered to himself, but then stopped. He began to imagine if Duncan began appearing in the woods, just like The Slenderman. Except Duncan would be real, and would batter him until death instead of just making him pass out, and never wake up. He decided it would be better to continue work like he did normally, and at least try and get some sleep that night.

He managed his work fine. It was mainly just fixing broken pipes, cleaning some of the rooms, picking up overflowing materials and he did set up two new quarries. Though, when the sun was gone he began to get more nervous. When he was in bed he kept the light on, and listened to Simon snore. He was trying to think back to today, just to keep his mind off things. He began to think about when he went for a walk outside to kill a Creeper, and then saw Toby chopping down trees in the woods. The young boy hadn't noticed him, and Lewis most likely wouldn't have seen him either if it wasn't for the loud chopping his axe made. Toby was gone by the next time he went out though. Must have gotten enough wood was what Lewis thought, but oh how he was wrong...


	4. Chapter 3

Teep the dinosaur sat in his watchtower, as always. He had his bow in his hand, and an arrow in the other. Today was the average day. Fine weather, just a small breeze. A few dark clouds in the sky. Normally Zoey would be prancing around in the farm right now. Teep looked over in that direction, then sighed. There was that night when she and Rythian went deep underground, and told Teep to not come down. When they came back from the cave they entered from Rythian looked shaken up, and Teep tried to help. The day after that Zoey came out wearing a Jetpack, and Rythian caught her. Teep watched the two fight until Zoey ran away. Rythian was like a hollow shell after that. He never left the castle, and Teep never dared enter after the Wizard threw a rock at him. Teep still looked after him, just incase anyone came to Blackrock Hold.

"Rythian!" Teep instantly drew his bow when he heard that from afar. He scanned through who that voice might have belonged to in his mind. He stopped when he saw who the person was. It was Nilesy, running across the lily pads in front of the castle. The dinosaur drew his bow, then aimed carefully, and released. He deliberately shot it right in front of Nilesy, just to give him a warning shot. Then Teep ran to where Nilesy was. The poolman was examining the arrow, and then looked up when Teep got within about 10 meters of him.

"Teep?" Nilesy asked, dropping the arrow. Teep stood in front of him.

"Why are you here? Well- I know you live here- but why are you... here?" Nilesy looked at the Dinosaur for a few seconds, then remembered that Teep can't talk. He began walking towards the castle again, but Teep jumped in his road again.

"Why are you not letting me past?" Nilesy asked, again forgetting that Teep can't speak. The dinosaur paused for a few seconds, then smiled as he got an idea. Teep got his bag of arrows then got the strap and held it over him nose and mouth.

"Rythian..?" Nilesy understood what Teep was trying to do, and was now paying closer attention. Teep then punched himself gently in the face, then looked at Nilesy.

"Rythian is hurting himself?" The poolman asked, just to see Teep shake his head, then repeat the action.

"Rythian hurt..?" He asked, and Teep nodded, then dropped the bag. He pointed at himself, and a strange look came to Nilesys face.

"Rythian hurt you..?" He was now looking quite worried, and unsure. Teep just nodded as a response, looking down at the ground. It was quite clear he had upset himself.

"Why?" Nilesys sorrow was now turning into anger. He looked at Blackrock hold for a few seconds then back at the dinosaur, who was holding a mushroom.

"Mushrooms..? Mushrooms... Zoey!?" Nilesy once again had his full attention on the dinosaur, who nodded before dropping the mushroom and running on the spot.

"She ran? Where did she run?!" Teep pointed in the general direction of The Brown Mushroom Enclave, and then ran on the stop in that direction.

"Zoey ran that way... to get away from Rythian... Because he was mad? You didn't answer why he was mad!" Nilesy was beginning to get quite jumping. Obviously he had his mind set on going to find Zoey. Teep put one finger up at Nilesy, and he understood Teep meant '1 minute' when the dinosaur ran back to the watchtower. Soon he returned and had a jetpack on his back and a mushroom in his hand.

"Zoey ran away from Rythian... because Rythian is mad she had a jetpack?" Nilesy asked, and Teep nodded again.

"Because Rythian hates science!" Nilesy clicked his fingers and turned in the direction Teep said Zoey went. He seemed to go pale after looking in that direction for a few seconds.

"Sjin lives that way!"


End file.
